The Flu, To The Fade
by bookhugs
Summary: What happens when the gods get mortal illnesses, but their gods their not suppost to. Is this really just the Flu or is it something more that can bring Olympus down onto it's knees.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis's Point Of View:

" My Lady, may I come in?" I heard Thalia; my second in command ask from outside my tent over my sniffles.

"Enter" I called before dissolving into a fit of coughing.

She pulled the bear skin hanging over the door and walked in before replacing it, and turning around to see me. She stared at me in shock and gingerly took a step forward.

" My… My Lady" She stammered, taking in the disheveled state of me and the room. "Are you sick?" The room looked like a tornado had ripped through it, there were empty water bottles, tissues everywhere, and then there was me. Buried under pet after pet, still sniffling and coughing like the Neman lion after eating freeze dried ice cream.

"No! That is preposterous, gods can not get mortal sickness and I have yet to have any contact with any immortal in a few months." I snapped not liking being sick. Due to my not being on Olympus much in the past few millennia I have only been sick about four times.

Thalia stared at me for a few minutes before asking with a sigh; "What's your temperature?"

"One-o-five" I mumble not wanting her to hear.

"What was that?" She asked smirking.

"One-o-five" I say louder. Her smirk drops.

* * *

Thalia's Point Of View:

"One-o-five." She says louder, my smirk drops.

"What are your symptoms?" I ask her quickly.

She lists off some things; aches, she's cold than hot, stomach upset, and the fever. As she's saying this there is only one thing I can think of. The flu.

Gods damn it! Why! Why must I, _I_ be stuck with goddess with the flu. Well she's gonna kill me but it has to be done. I told Artemis id be back in a few minutes and stepped out of the stifling tent. I walked a good bit away from camp, before summoning him.

I cringed and shouted into the sky. "Apollo"

In a flash of bright light he was next to me with that gods damn smirk.

"Thalia, ever the pleasure to see. Did you by any chance quite the hunters?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"EW! Gross! You do know we're step siblings." I shouted annoyed. He stared at me blankly.

"Fine, what do you want?" he asked.

"It's Artemis," I said. "I thinks she's really sick."

In a flash his smile disappeared replaced with one of worry.

"Where's camp!" He yelled startling some birds from nearby trees. Looking in every direction.

"This way!" I called back running south.

I have to say for someone not in the hunt, in which we run for hours straight. He had great stamina and was quite fast. At any given time he was only a few steps behind me. It only took several minutes to reach camp.

When we reached the clearing where camp was as soon as we entered almost all of the girls had their weapons out ready to attack. As soon as the younger girls saw who it was they lowered their weapons. Only a few of the older girls who had large issues with men kept the bows raised.

"Stand down!" I said loudly looking pointedly at Phoebe, who still had an arrow notched. She grumbled but lowered her bow.

I guided he toward the tent, while making sure he was right behind me and not a shish-kabob.

When we got to the tent I paused not wanting to go in and get chewed out or murdered the latter was a real possibility. But I steeled my nerves and went in.

"Hey Sis!" He called out. I saw Mi'lady cringe at the volume, and I guess he too saw it and lowered his voice.

"How are you feeling?" He asked she started to say fine, but gave in and told him all she had told me.

He checked her over just like any old doctor would do, and got this puzzled look on his face before going very, very pale.

"No, no, no! Not that prophecy!" He whispered sounding so broken, so unlike the laid- back, easy going god we knew.

He jumped up suddenly, startling us.

"We must call an emergency meeting on Olympus, _Now!" _He said franticly. He started to flash out before coming back and saying;

"Bring some of the older Hunters, to when you come."

He flashed out, I looked back at Artemis she wore the same puzzled expression I did. I tried to speak.

"What-ahem" I coughed "What prophecy? What was he talking about?"

When she replied I was shocked.

"I don't know. But we must go to Olympus, gather some other the other girls while I make myself a bit more presentable."

In the end only Phoebe, myself and only three other Hunters went. Artemis using Phoebe and myself as supports flashed us to the Olympus Throne room.


	2. Chapter 2: On Olympus

Chapter Two:

"Welcome Daughter and Hunters." My father Zeus called out drawing attention too us and many gasps were heard as we help Mi'Lady to her throne.

"What has happened?" Athena asked, the two had gotten close after Annabeth and I were gravely injured in the Giant War, they would see each other everyday in the infirmary.

Artemis waved her off as she tried to help, "Nothing," She replied "I'm just a little sick." non the less Athena helped us and the two were soon in a deep discussion. I took the opportunity to look around.

Most of the Olympians were here, the only Hermes, Aphrodite, and Demeter remained absent. It was a normal day on Olympus, the sun was shining bright, there was laughter in the air, and Poseidon and Athena were fighting. Even two hundred and fifty years after two of their children got married they still fought, like Athens was yesterday.

A few minutes later Hermes came running in with Demeter right behind him.

"Aphrodite's sick and doesn't want anyone to see her." Hermes reported his hands on his knees panting. I guess he had run al the way from Aphrodite's palace.

"NO!" Shouted Apollo, "She has to be here! I don't care if you have to drag her here. Get her here NOW!"

Everyone was slightly taken aback, the normal laid back almost teenager like god of the sun was gone in his place was a frantic mad man, he was pacing never stopping. Id never admit this to anyone but it was quite scary, Hermes looked quite shocked. But left to get Aphrodite anyways. It was quite a few minutes before Hermes can back with a pale and coughing Aphrodite.

"She scratched me!" He whined but sat down on his throne.

Finally all of the Olympians were here and we could begin. For once Zeus didn't start the meeting with some huge speech about how great we are and just told Apollo to start. He stood up, and went straight to the point.

"There is a prophecy that none of you know about besides Hestia." At this there was an up-roar.

"SILENCE!" Zeus roared. "Why, was this not made known to the council?" He asked with barley veiled anger.

Apollo didn't even flinch, but it was Hestia whom answered. "The prophecy is of delicate nature, it being revealed too early may have caused mass panic on Olympus and other not so… Hm, how would you put it? _Nice_ things. We believed that when the time was right we could reveal it but not before."

After this there was complete and utter silence, before Poseidon of all people spoke was everyone else was thinking.

"What is this Prophecy, then?"

Apollo took a deep breath, it was pretty weird seeing as he was twenty feet tall, but he began.

"The mortal sickness shall come to invade,

The Heroes, the Hunters, the Traitors shall raise,

They will have to see though undead eyes,

Not all will make it but some shall survive,

They come to help with the most unforgiving fight,

Their mortal souls shall be exchanged and Olympus shall have to face the change,

The fire's of life forever burn bright."

He stopped there with his eyes closed. It took a few minutes for the information to sink into everyone. The fact that the Hunters, Heroes, and Traitors shall rise, was that to mean that the dead shall rise or will modern demi-gods come when they are needed, and rise to the challenge. But the line about undead eyes, maybe all the heroes from the second Titan War and the Giant War will come back, maybe even the ones that survived longer, maybe even the ones that grew old and died of age.

These thoughts sadden me, most of my friends have been dead for over a hundred years. I shook the thought from my head, I couldn't afford to break down here. As I had been thinking there was complete silence only broken by Artemis's and Aphrodite's sniffling.

Once again it was Hestia who spoke up, "We must face this, it would not be good to distance ourselves from each other. It would not be wise, we must face this head on. Mortals know all their lives that they will die, it dose not bother them, we shall face it with pride. We shall face it like a family, together." Many gods and goddess were nodding their heads agreeing with her. Even though many gods had frightened looks on their faces.

I guess if I had lived my life knowing that I would never die unless something really big and bad happened, I wouldn't really know what to do if I was just told I was going to fade and have other people take my place.

Hades started to speak; "What does the line 'Their mortal souls shall be exchanged and Olympus shall have to face the change' mean?"

Athena spoke up, "I believe that that would mean the 'Heroes, The Hunters and the Traitors' shall take our places as Olympians. Also I looks like the ones his prophecy speaks of are dead, if I were to guess I would say they were part of the Second Titan War and the Giant War."

* * *

Artemis's POV:

At that moment three voices spoke in unison;

"_Lady Athena is right,-" _The Fates; "_You must choose your successors. You may choose any demi-god or demi-gods to split the tasks, dead or alive. But should they be dead they must prove their worthiest by getting out of the underworld. Once they have made it out, we shall be back to give them their domains and symbol of power. You shall have to train them, for they will be the next gods of Olympus." _

They flashed out to complete silence.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading, I will try to up date every week. But sometimes I may have some trouble, but I will try.

Thanks!


End file.
